Technical Field
The present invention relates to multi-threaded request profiling and, more particularly, to using end-to-end request profiling that builds request traces based on low-level kernel events.
Description of the Related Art
As software complexity increases, predicting the internal states of all relevant components becomes increasingly difficult when unexpected problems occur. Retracing the history of execution flows is cumbersome and the overwhelming number of different hardware and software combinations, different workload characteristics, and different end user usage patterns further complicate the problem.
Existing systems for request processing path discovery use a variety of approaches, for example by monitoring thread and communication activities of the components of a system. Existing systems are often dependent on particular system implementations and specific software being present in the target system.